The Shaman Diaries (Season 1)
by Daniel Nilrem
Summary: Daniel Gilbert, the youngest of the Gilbert siblings, lost his parents and his twin brother, Arthur, in the tragic accident, or so he thought. Dark times fall on Mystic Falls, but Daniel is ready, with his brother's spirit at hand. This is the story of how a boy tries to survive in the world for of wonder and danger, and tries to save his family at the same time. NO OC PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1: Losing my Other Half

**Chapter 1: Losing My Other Half**

"_I never knew true lost before the accident. I was an orphan since I was born, so it didn't feel sad; I couldn't feel sad because I was just a baby. But when I lost my step-parents, my twin brother, that's when I first felt it. The sadness you would usually feel when you lose loved ones. The anger at yourself because you wish you was dead and they were still alive. The desperation for it not to be true, to be some long nightmare you wake up from feeling sick because of it. But it is true, all of it is true. "_

* * *

"_My name is Daniel Gilbert. This is my first chapter to a whole new life; this is the after-effect of losing my other half."_

"Toast, I can make toast." My aunt, Jenna Sommers, suggested to me and my sister, Elena Gilbert.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena responded.

"Yes, please." I held a mug out, which Elena filled with warm, fresh coffee.

"We have coffee?" my brother, Jeremy Gilbert asked.

"It's your first day of school and I'm not prepared." Jenna Sommers complained.

"Why? It's not like you have to worry about textbooks." I added before consuming my coffee in one gulp.

Jenna held three twenty dollar bills in her hands, "Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Elena replied.

"Suit yourself. It just means forty dollars for me then." I took the two twenties out Jenna's hand.

"Hey? What about me?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you have ten dollars to split?" I asked Jenna.

"Not on me." Jenna replied, checking through her back.

"Then you get nothing I'm afraid." I smiled innocently at Jeremy.

Jeremy just shook his head, "Ass."

"Love you too, brother." I grinned.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bonnie Bennet, Elena's best friend, is driving me and Elena to school. "So Gramps is telling me I'm psychic; something from my ancestors or crazy like that and I'm like, 'put this woman in a home already!'"

"But maybe she is right because I predicted Obama, Heath Ledger…" I broke off have sentence of what Bonnie was saying. I got distracted by my reflection. I'm not vain, but I feel like sometimes that it is Arthur, my dead brother, looking at me. But I know I'm not that lucky.

I'm pulled out of my trance when I feel the car swivel slightly. Panic instantly finds itself within me because of the familiar motion. We manage to stop moving in general, "Daniel, are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. Bonnie explained how it must have been a bird to Elena, who looked more shaken than I was.

There was something about Bonnie; something I only noticed only after the accident. I always felt warmer around Bonnie, like it was summer every time she was near me. It wasn't a crush or anything gooey like that, it was hard to explain, but Bonnie felt different to everyone else when I am with them.

* * *

I got out of Bonnie's car to see my two best friends, arguing again about something stupid probably. Linda May has been my friend since kindergarten. Linda has black hair and dark brown eyes; just a few inches shorter than me. Linda and I both have a strong passion for Stephan King books; her favourite is "Misery", but mine without a doubt is "Carrie".

Connor Elliot, the tallest out of the three of us with blond hair and green eyes, became our friend on the first day of high school after we found out he was a comic nerd like me and Linda. Linda is a 'Marvel' girl; Connor is a 'DC' guy, but I'm neutral, mainly because I don't want to be a part of the daily arguments that goes on between the two and I have only just started reading 'Locke and Key'.

"Jean Grey can easily kill Wonder Woman because she has phoenix force. She could destroy her without phoenix force as well." Linda argued.

"Please, she moves things with her mind. Wonder woman can move anything with brute strength." Connor responded.

As soon as Linda saw me, she pulled me into her argument. "Daniel, Jean Grey or Wonder Woman?"

"You guys, you know I never get involved in your arguments. But in this case and in any other case, brains beat brawns." Linda high-fived me for proving her point.

The three of us walked around the back of the school to head to our first class, English Literature. We never usually went down that side of the school, but I couldn't handle the sympathetic stares from other students or teachers.

"So, how was your summer, Connor?" I asked.

"Great. Came third in Lacrosse and had to have surgery to fix my leg. You wanna see my scar?" Connor asked, reaching down to pull up his jeans.

"Ewww. No one wants to see your gross, puss-filled scar, Connor." Linda cringed.

"Hey! There's no puss." Connor argued. Linda and Connor only realised a few seconds later to see me stop.

I spotted my brother, Jeremy, giving Vicki Donovan some pills. I stormed over to Jeremy, "Jeremy, what the hell?"

Jeremy slightly jumped when he heard me, "Shit, what did you see?"

"Oh, nothing. Just my junkie brother supplying most likely ecstasy to Ms Donovan here." I waved my hand in Vicki's direction.

"Hello to you too." Vicki smiled.

"Listen, it's not what you think…"

I cut Jeremy off before he further embarrassed himself, "Save it for Jenna."

"Daniel, don't tell her please." Jeremy begged.

"I didn't mind it before, Jere. Hell, no one blamed you for finding a way of depression. But now we have to move on, continue with our lives because the world no longer gives a shit about our problems any more." After my little speech, I stormed off, leaving Jeremy red from embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, just remind me to tell Jenna about my ass of a brother." I replied.

Walking down the hallway, I bumped into the one person I didn't want to see. Sam Patting, the Chris Hargensen to my Carrie White. "Well, well. If it isn't Tweedledum."

"Fuck off, Fat-Pat." Sam was slightly chubby, but taller without a doubt.

"Oh, sorry. Need a new nickname since you're a solo act now." Sam chuckled.

I clenched my fist, not saying a word. Only that fat-shit would stoop so low. "Daniel, don't." Connor tried to pull me away, but Sam wasn't done.

"How about we call you Miss Fortunate? You know because you're a girl, and everyone around you dies a horrible death."

To say the crunch of me breaking Sam's nose was satisfying would be an understatement. Sam cried out, "Fucker bro' me nos'! He bro' me nos'!"

Blood spilled everywhere, gushing down from Sam's nose. I walked away, leaving Sam to find his own way to the nurse.

* * *

"First day of school and you break a kid's nose. What the heck, Daniel?" Jenna asked me.

After I had come home, Jenna told me how the school phoned about me punching Sam Patting in the face. "Do you know what he said to me?"

"Yes, your friends backed you up so you're not getting suspended, but one week of detention instead." Jenna waged a finger to add attention to the one week of detention.

"That's not fair." I argued.

"It's fair. You can't punch people just because it is the easy choice." Jenna rubbed her temple.

"Okay, so next time, I'll let Sam Patting call me a solo act. Next time, he can go down the list of everyone that has died around me." I ran out of the living room, up the stairs and into my room. Jenna tried to get in, but for some reason couldn't; after a while she gave up.

It had been ten minutes since my fight with Jenna, before I felt my smartphone vibrate. Caller ID said it was Linda, so I picked up, "Hey."

"Hey. So how did it go with your aunt?" Linda asked.

"Well, she doesn't agree with standing up to dick-weeds like Patting but other than that, a week of detention." I answered.

"That's bull. You did nothing wrong." Linda complained.

"I know, but I physically cannot be bothered to argue." I rested my arm over my eyes, wanting to just fall asleep and move on to the next day. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Okay," Linda agreed, "So how about the start-of-school party tomorrow night. Are you going?"

"I doubt it. Jenna is probably gonna ground me." I replied.

"So what's your excuse?" I could hear the smirk in Linda's voice, making me grin.

"Good point. " I laughed.

* * *

The following night, I was making it look like I had gone to bed early that night. Locking my bedroom door, I quietly headed to the window. The window had become my regular exit, mainly because it still freaks me out how after the accident, I accidentally fell out of the window, but landed as gentle as a feather would. Ever since, I would jump out the window, always feeling like time slows down before I land. I jumped out the window and as usually, it would feel like everything slows down as I land softly.

"To think, we are actually at a party with alcohol." Linda squealed with delight.

"Are you actually going to have any alcohol?" I asked, holding out a cup.

"Of course not, but I will take the cup to make it look like I have had a drink and that I'm a party animal." Linda took the cup from my hands, making me laugh.

"Dude, do you think I will get lucky tonight?" Connor asked.

"Not unless these girls fancy fifteen-year old boys." I shook my head at Connor's idiocy. Connor isn't dumb, but he isn't exactly all there when it comes to common sense.

Out of nowhere, I shivered, as though the temperature dropped drastically in a short amount of time. I let out a breath, to see it was so cold I could see it, "Did it just get colder or something?"

"No, it's a typical warm autumn night." Linda replied.

I felt the coldness from behind, so when I looked around, I saw nothing out of the ordinary; drunk teens, cups littered on the ground, the usually party image. "Check out the hot guy." Linda pointed at a dark-blond hair male who looked around Elena's age.

"Linda, you need to stop making us look at the guys when we are into the girls." Connor whined, turning his attention back to his long-time crush, Caroline Forbes, the school's queen-bee.

But my attention was still on that guy, seeing him made the coldness increase, as though acknowledging him made it even colder. "Look, he's going over to your sister." Linda pointed at Elena, who was alone, looking at Bonnie's back.

"That's awkward, seeing your sister hook up with some random guy." Connor laughed, sipping his bottle of beer.

"**Shut up, moron.**" By the time I finished my sentence, Connor's bottle of beer smashed into pieces, soaking the leftover contents in the bottle to splash over Connor.

Linda and me laughed, but we were confused, "How the hell did you manage to do that?" Linda asked, still laughing.

"I don't know!" Connor said, his arms in the air as he stared at his soaked shirt.

"Someone should probably stop with the bottles and stick with the cups." Linda waved her cup and pretending to drink her imaginary drink.

I laughed, thinking that tonight has been the start of the end to misery and pain. But that's when I heard the voice for the first time, his voice.

_Go into the woods._

I looked behind me to see who was whispering to me, but no one was there. "Daniel?" Linda called out my name, but I kept my eyes on the woods behind me.

"Did you guys not hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what? You're kinda freaking me out, man." Connor looked slightly scared at my seriousness.

Not even thinking, I start walking into the woods, "Daniel!" Linda called out, "Where are you going?" I paid no attention, my whole body just following the faceless-voice's instruction. Linda and Connor didn't follow me, but they instead decided to get my brother and sister to follow me.

* * *

After a few minutes of pointless walking, I decided to stop, "What am I doing, I'm just hearing things." I was going to turn around when I felt it.

The coldness.

I looked back to see a fog, moving closer to me as though it was alive. Unsettled, I started to walk away, but that's when the coldness increased, like it was running towards me. I ran back towards the party, but my foot got caught on a root, causing me to fall to the ground.

I turned on to my back, that's when I saw a tall figure, masked by the fog. He walked towards me slowly, like a predator teasing it prey. "Back off." I crawled backwards trying to get away.

The figure didn't take my warning, "**Back off!**" I held my hand out, feeling a slight warmth in my hand and the figure flew backwards; making it look like the wind had pushed the figure back.

I looked at the space where the figure was, then at my hand, like it was new to me. Did I do that? Did a hand just, push a person away from me? All of those questions swirled in my head. I looked around to see the fog had disappeared, revealing almost emptiness.

It was almost-empty because Vicki Donovan was lying on the ground, motionless.

"Vicki?" I moved over to her, seeing a bite on her neck. An animal must have done it; or that person from before. "Help!" I called out, "Somebody help me!"

I looked back at Vicki, who was barely breathing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped but calmed down when I saw Jeremy and Elena. "Vicki?" Jeremy called out, before taking her in her arms.

"Oh my God!" Elena held her hand on her head, not believing what she was seeing. None of the three remaining Gilbert children wanted to see another dead body.

* * *

"Somebody help!" Elena called out as we headed back, Vicki in Jeremy's arms, whilst I lingered back, still trying to take everything in.

"Vicki? What the hell?" Matt, Vicki's older brother, ran up to his sister, who Jeremy placed on a table. "Bonnie, call an ambulance!"

"Everyone back off." Tyler, Vicki's boyfriend and Matt's best friend said to everyone crowding around.

"It's her neck; she's losing a lot of blood." Elena told Matt.

I just stared at the scene in front of me, where the coldness once again had returned, but not as strong as it was in the woods. I looked to my left to see the guy that was talking to Elena earlier. He saw that I was staring at him, but that didn't make me look away.

We both looked at each other as though we knew the other had a secret about the other. His secret to me was that the coldness in the woods felt similar to the guy's one as well, meaning he maybe responsible for what happened to Vicki.

* * *

After being asked about what happened by the police; which I told everything expect the whispering and my little trick I did back in the woods. Elena came over after the police left me, pulling me into a hug, "What the hell were you doing in the woods?" Elena asked.

"I got a headache, so I wanted to get away from the noise." I lied, something that I'm very good at. That and pickpocketing weirdly enough. The ambulance van drove off, with Vicki in it, "Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Matt's with her, so he will call us when he gets any news." Elena replied. "Are you okay?"

I tried to say yes, but said, "No." I shook my head, "Seeing Vicki lying on the ground, not moving, it reminded me of Arthur." Elena pulled me into another hug, this one tighter than the last. That's when it hit me.

_Go into the woods._

I heard Arthur's voice.

* * *

"That Halloween party was the best." I thought to myself. I was looking at the photo of me and Arthur last Halloween. We went as conjoint twins. It makes me smile every time.

I miss him. I miss all the times we would get payback on Sam Patting. I miss our arguments where I would say strength is better than the mind, but he would say the opposite. I miss his stupid smiley faces he draws with its tongue sticking out. I miss my brother, my best friend, my other half.

That night was the first time I ever tried speaking to Arthur, "Arthur? It's me, Daniel." I look up at my ceiling. "I don't know what is happening. I mean, I hear your voice, throw some psycho without touching him and feel cold every time I am near some random stranger. I just,"

I paused, "I just want to know if you still here with me somehow. Can you give me a sign?"

But like I guessed; no response from my dead brother. I shook my head at my stupidity, "I'm just a dumb-ass."

I went into my bathroom and had a shower. By the time I was done, the room was full of steam, so I opened the window. After letting the steam leave my room, I heard the whispering again.

_Go into the bathroom._

I froze; was my brother going to be in the bathroom? Was I going to be reunited with dead brother? Had he returned from the grave? I walked in slowly, only to find my bathroom empty. I turned around, not wanting to listen to the voices in my head any more; my own mind tormenting me with false hope and false voices.

_Look at the mirror._

I turned around slowly, to find myself shaking with happiness and fear at what was written on the mirror due to the water vapour from the shower.

_I_

_NEVER_

_LEFT_

_:P_

* * *

**Hello, fellow readers!**

**After watching the third adaptation of Carrie and playing Beyond Two Souls, I wanted to make a story where my own OC character had telekinesis because its cool.**

**Speaking of which, Carrie is amazing. Deserves more praise from critics and movie-goers.**

**Review, favourite, follow and tell me what you thought of Carrie.**

**Keep on reading,**

**Daniel Nilrem**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man in Black

**Chapter 2: The Man In Black**

"_Is it possible to deny the truth when the evidence has been smacked in your face? I can't deny that my dead brother is talking to me from beyond the grave. I can't deny that there is more to Elena's friend, Stefan Salvatore, than meets the human eye. I can't deny that I can move things with my mind and a mere hand gesture. It is hard to deny the impossible nowadays when the impossible keeps happening around me."_

* * *

"So my telekinetic abilities, is it me moving them or is it you?" I asked Arthur whilst getting ready for school.

_You._

"Okay, but how?" I asked. No response, "So you don't know?" No response. "How comes you don't answer all my questions? Also, when you do answer, how come you only give short, tiny answers?"

_I only tell you what is needed to know._

"Wow. Nine words in one sentence; hope that didn't hurt." I grinned. It felt weird that none of this felt weird to me, like this was something I just remembered I could do. "How did you know where to find Vicki?" I asked.

_I sensed her._

"Define what you mean by sensed?" I asked, not liking the fact Arthur wasn't detailed in his answers.

_I sense everyone nearby. I felt Vicki's life essence grow weaker._

"Do you know who attacked her?" I asked. No response, "I guess that's a no." I decided to ask about Elena's friend "So what's up with me getting cold around Stefan?" I asked.

_I was warning you._

This caught me off-guard, "Why do you need to warn me about him?"

_He is different._

"Different how?" I asked, confused on the whether different was bad or really bad. No response, "So you don't know." I shook my head at my brother for leaving me with not a lot of information.

But if Arthur was warning me about Stefan, was Stefan a threat to Elena. "Is he dangerous?" I asked.

No response.

* * *

I walked out of my room, to see Jenna and Elena smiling, a nice thing to see in the morning since a smile from Elena is like finding a four leaf clover. Jenna was dressed in a blue cocktail dress, "Who is the lucky guy?" I asked.

Jenna laughed, "Please, if I find a man, I would dress better than this."

"You look beautiful, Aunt Jenna." I reassured.

"Awww, thank you, Daniel. But you are still going to your detention this afternoon." Jenna pinched my cheek like a stereotypical great-aunt would do to her niece or nephew.

Jenna walked downstairs, "Great." I sighed, making Elena smile. "So who's the guy I have to thank for making you so happy?"

Elena blushed, "What? Can't a woman be happy without a man in her life?"

I raised my hands, "Okay. Don't go all Wonder Woman on me." Elena and I both laughed, but after we calmed down, the question had to be asked, "Any news about Vicki?"

Elena's smile went down, "Nothing yet."

A part of me wanted to tell Elena, but the other half of me keeps nagging me not.

* * *

"Word got out that you are a hero." Linda squealed with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Dude, you saved Vicki Donovan. The whole school knows about it." Connor sounded proud, patting my back.

"All I did was found her. The doctors and nurses looking after her are the real heroes." I replied.

"Modest and brave. Dude, you are getting laid this year." Connor grinned.

"Connor, stop being a moron." I shook my head. I saw Matt ahead of me, "I catch you guys later." I ran up to Matt, "Matt!"

Matt turned around to face me, "Hey, little man."

"How is Vicki?" I asked.

"She's been kept at the hospital to stop any infection. But she should be able to come home tomorrow. Doctors said that if she was found any later, she would have died." Matt pulled me into a hug, "Thank god, you were there."

"The doctors are the ones saving her." I replied, getting myself out of Matt's death-grip hug.

"They would have been no one to save if it weren't for you." Matt countered.

I decided to move on from the whole 'not a hero' argument, "Did she say what attacked her?"

Matt smiled, amused by what Vicki said, "She said it was a vampire."

"What?" My face just dropped, to anyone else that's me not taking Matt seriously, but I was afraid that it was true.

"She wakes up and mutters vampire before passing out. She was probably just drunk." Matt waved it off like the thought of a vampire was a fly in his face.

Matt's face went to silent anger, so I followed his glare to see the back of Stefan Salvatore's head, "What's up with you and him?" I asked.

"I can't believe your sister is hanging out with that guy." Matt hissed.

"What's wrong with him? Besides the fact that every girl can't stop staring at him." I added.

"He's hiding something." Matt replied.

"Not everyone is open about their lives, Matt. Besides, behind every person is a long, complex story which I find pointless to know." I lied. I looked back to find Stefan had disappeared.

"Listen, I'm going over there now, do you want to come with? I'm sure Vicki would want to thank her knight in shining armour." Matt poked my shoulder playfully.

I chuckled, "Can't. I have detention."

* * *

Scrubbing toilets isn't as bad as it sounds; it's just grosser than it sounds. Sam and I were stuck with bathroom cleaning, but because I was so well behaved, the principal said he may let me off early. Sam didn't stop whining about how he shouldn't be here, how it was my fault, luckily, I zone out most of the time.

Most of the time. "I shouldn't even be scrubbing this shit stains. I did nothing wrong." Sam whined, the sound of splashing water could be heard.

"Like I said, I don't care about your problems. So quit bitching and this can be done much faster." I said, making sure the mirrors were squeaky clean.

"This is your fault you know." Sam said, leaving his brush in the toilet as he got out of the cubicle.

"Why? Don't say shit if you're not ready to face the consequences." I checked my phone to see that time was up, so I pulled my gloves off.

"It's not my fault you're a harbinger of death. I mean, your both you're real and fake parents are dead, and the only real, biological family you had died. Face it, Arthur's death is your fault." Sam smirked.

"Stop it." I growled through clenched teeth.

"It is all your fault." Sam spoke every word with a sinister chuckle.

"**Stop it.**" The mirror I was cleaning smashed in the middle, not enough to break it but it was close to shattering.

Sam's face dropped, his face whitened. I didn't have time for any of it and ran past him; out of the bathrooms, out of the school. Only when I found a spot where I knew no one would find me, I let out my tears that were stored in because Sam was right.

It was my fault.

* * *

After having a hot shower to remove the scent of toilet water and piss from myself, I heard Jenna trying to sound serious with a stoned Jeremy.

I got out of my room to see Jeremy grinning uncontrollably, "You're stoned." I growled.

"Good detective work, Sherlock." Jeremy laughed at his own joke.

"I swear on my life that you will never have a good buzz again." I threatened.

Jeremy laughed harder, "Whatever." Jeremy headed for his bedroom.

But I wasn't done, "**I'm not done, Jeremy.**" All of the up-stair's doors slammed shut, the lights flickered.

"Shit, I'm so stoned." Jeremy laughed, entering his room. I would have been furious, if not for the fact that I nearly gave myself away to Jeremy.

Only time I was grateful to drugs.

* * *

The next morning, Linda and I had volunteered to help hand out flyers for the comet that would be passing tonight. "So, what are you plans for tonight? School let you off early for good behaviour and so has Jenna."

"Jenna hasn't let it go; she just has Jeremy to worry about now she knows about the drugs." I said whilst handing out the flyers.

"Well me and Connor are gonna watch it tonight. My parents said it would be an idiot's error to miss such an event." Linda said.

_He's here._

I looked around, feeling that cold presence from the woods. I looked to see a man wearing a lot of black, matching his hair. His height was the same as the person's from the woods. "Daniel?"

The man then started to look around in my direction and spotted me, like he also sensed I was nearby. "Daniel?"

I turned to see Linda with a look saying she was waiting for a response. "What?"

"I asked you if you were going tonight." I looked back to see that the man in black was gone.

"Fine, I go watch this stupid comet." I pretended to be mop.

"Hey, a night of relaxing. What's not to love?" Linda asked.

"In my life, relaxing doesn't exist." I replied, trying to find the man in black.

* * *

That night, the town square was filled with townspeople getting ready for the comet; each one had a candle in their hand. Mine was lit and I used it to light Linda's, "Thanks, Connor wouldn't give me his fire."

"Use it in those words and he would change it to something less clean." Linda cringed at the thought.

We headed into the Mystic Grill, seeing Jeremy walk up to us, "Any of you seen Vicki?"

"Why? Ran out of pills? Maybe if you stopped eating them like tic-tacs, then you wouldn't have that problem." I walked past Jeremy, still mad about him being stoned.

_He has her._

I stopped in my angry retreat. "Is it Stefan?"

_No. The one who attacked her._

"Shit." I ran back out of the Mystic Grill, sneaking past Linda.

Connor was trying to flirt with some girls on the street. "Connor, have you seen Vicki Donovan?"

"Yeah, she hooked up with some Goth guy." Connor pointed behind him.

"Fuck." I ran past Connor, ignoring his questions as I ran to Vicki.

I looked around but couldn't see anyone that looked like Vicki or the man in black. "Arthur, where are they?"

_Up._

I looked up to see Vicki, whose arm held by the man in black and Stefan was there too. "Are there in it together?" I thought, but couldn't think it over as I heard Vicki's cries.

I ran to the fire escape, but the ladder was too high for me to grab. I wasn't practicing my telekinesis, but I got move a pencil around on a table. None of that was like pulling a ladder down. I stretched out my hand, "Come on." I felt nothing. I didn't feel the warmth in my palm like the time I flung the man in black away me. "Come on."

I closed my eyes, imagining that I was holding the bottom bar of the ladder. When I felt the warmth in my hand, I **pulled **my hand down, pulling the ladder down as well. I climbed up the fire escape, not caring the noise I was making.

But by the time I climbed up to the roof, all that was there was Vicki, lying calmly on the roof. "Hey, Danny. How did you get up here?" Vicki asked, stoned by the look of it.

"Fire escape." I answered. "How did you?"

"I don't know, man. I took some pills." Vicki giggled.

_Take her hands._

"What?" I whispered.

_We need to see. Take her hands._

Trusting that my brother had some purpose to the strange request, I took Vicki's hands in my own. Almost instantly, I felt a wave rush through my arms and straight to my head.

* * *

"_You will forget this ever happened. You were attacked by an animal on the night of the party." _The face of the man in black was staring right at me, as if he was talking to me.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Vicki asked, bringing me back to the real world.

I stuttered, "Yeah, just had a little too much to drink." I lied, the vision putting me off slightly.

Vicki smiled, "I could use a drink." Vicki reclaimed my hands, "I'm a bit high and unsteady, so you're gonna help me down the fire escape."

I laughed, hiding my confusing and embarrassment of the thought I was just standing there holding Vicki Donovan's hands for God knows how long.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"So do you know who the little witch boy is?" Damon asked, standing on another rooftop with Stefan, watching Daniel help Vicki down the fire escape.

"Witch boy?" Stefan asked.

"When I was having a pleasant meal with the lovely brunette down there," Stefan's jaw clenched at his brother's recklessness, "I saw him walking nearby. Making sure he didn't see anything, I tried to get the jump on him to compel him. The son-of-a-bitch threw me away with some spell or something." Damon stretched his shoulder, remembering the painful landing.

"That's Daniel, Elena's brother." Stefan replied.

"Oh. Then this just got more interesting." Damon smirked.

* * *

**Daniel's POV:**

Matt was helping Vicki reapply her stitches, when I walked in, he smiled at me, "You find my sister again, then I'm going to give you a reward."

"Free cheeseburger and fries, and you got yourself a deal." I nodded jokingly.

"Listen, your sister left, do you need a ride?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." I shook my head, "See you around."

I walked down the usual route, but I knew that if I was out late coming home, Jenna would get pissed; so I walked down an alleyway, which turned out to be a mistake (as it always does.)

Sam Patting and two of his lanky goons were there, each had a bat on them. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Fortunate, staying up past their bed time."

"How long did it take to make that one up?" I held my hand up to stop his response, "Never mind. Knowing you, it took a couple of hours."

Sam's face lost its ugly, yellow-teeth smile, "I won't lie. You caught me off-guard with that mirror trick. But now you can't surprise me."

"If you're so full of yourself, leave your lackeys behind and fight me one-on-one." I replied.

"Nah, it is gonna be more fun hearing your bones break. Get him!" Sam pointed his bat at me; the goon to my left went first.

He swung his bat at me, but I raised my hand to try and catch the bat. Instead, I felt the warmth again and the bat broke in half before it touched me. I **pushed **the boy away before he could recover from his confusion, sending him flying back into a garbage bin, his back smacking the metal.

I then **swiped **my right hand at the goon to my right, smashing him on the wall. Both goons were unconscious, leaving Sam and me without any interruptions. "One-on-one."

Sam tried to run, but I **grabbed **him in my hand, like his was an action figure and I could decide his fate. "Please, don't kill me! Please!" Sam was levitating off the ground, like a puppet with his feet dangling.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked. I wasn't going to kill him, but the threat was to assure that he wouldn't try anything again.

"Please." Sam was crying, his body shaking with fear.

And I pitied him. I realised Sam, dropping him on the ground, "Tell your friends that I beat the crap out of them. Come near me or tell anyone what you saw and I will kill you." I threatened, before walking away from Sam, who was crying his eyes out as though he had just met the boogeymen.

* * *

Arriving at home, I went inside, locked the door behind me and walked up the stairs to find Jenna in Jeremy's room.

_It's in the boot._

"It's in the boot." I repeated. Jenna looked at me, then at Jeremy's boot, pulling out a bong.

"Thanks." Jenna thanked. I walked into my room and **closed** the door behind me.

"Now that we are alone, can you tell me what it was I saw when I touched Vicki's hands?" I asked Arthur.

_The man in black planted that demand in Vicki's head._

"Demand?" I asked for more detail.

_The man in black told her to forget. She forgot._

I nodded, understanding what it meant, "So he brainwashed her."

After getting ready to go to sleep, I felt the cold presence again, but it wasn't as strong. "Is he nearby?"

_Not in person, no._

"What?"

_The crow._

I looked out the window, to see a crow resting on a branch. I **grabbed** the crow, causing it to flap its wings frantically. I **pulled** the bird closer until I was holding it.

Then I closed my eyes and there he was, the man in black, shocked, probably because now I was the one looking at him. I opened my eyes again and then I **held **the bird in front of me, so its beady eyes could see me.

"Whoever or whatever you are, leave me and those around me the fuck alone." I then **crushed **my hand, crushing the crow's neck. It sounds like a vile and disgusting thing to do, but I didn't care that I killed the creep's pet.

* * *

Damon hissed at the short amount of pain he felt as his crow got killed. "Fine," Damon hissed, before his eyes spotted a delicious, lonely blonde walking to her car. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Hello fellow readers,**

**Quick note, anything typed in bold in my story is when my character is using his telekinesis.**

**Not much to say, expect that I will be focusing on this fanfiction until after I have done chapter four, then I go back and forth from my Walking Dead fanficition to this one.**

**Review, favourite and follow this fanfiction.**

**Keep on reading,**

_**Daniel Nilrem**_


End file.
